it only takes one glance
by nanas manis
Summary: tanpa tedeng aling-aling, jiwanya langsung luluh kepada pesonanya. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (paket medium [5])


**Semua karakter milik: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _drabble_. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.**

 ** _Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!_**

 ** _Celebration after exam_**

 ** _#ChallengeYourselfChallenge_**

 **Paket _Medium_ (5)**

 ** _Warning: OOC's,_** **Gaje, _Typo?_**

* * *

Awal mula, bagaimana Sasuke bisa jatuh hati kepada Sakura, sedikit membingungkan. Yang pasti, saat itu ia sedang jalan-jalan santai di taman universitas, sembari menunggu kedatangan dosen mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Ketika hendak duduk di kursi taman, Sasuke melihat sosok perempuan berbadan semapai, dengan _earphone_ bertengger di kedua telinga. Ia sedikit bingung. Karena lewat informasi yang ia tahu, Sakura biasanya membawa sepasang sarung tinju. Entah untuk apa dibawa ketika kuliah. Memangnya dia mengambil pelatihan bela diri?

Sembari Sasuke nekat mendekati, bola matanya menangkap adegan kala dersik lembut menerpa helai _magenta_ tersebut. Membuat hatinya kontan ikut diterbangkan oleh angin. Lalu tak sengaja terpelatuk oleh dewa bertubuh bayi laki-laki pembawa panah cinta. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, jiwanya langsung luluh kepada pesona Sakura.

( _Dia ini manusia atau malaikat, sih? Oh ... atau mungkin keduanya._ )

Kemudian, ia mendapati sang puteri merah muda tengah menutup mata. Barangkali sedang tertidur, atau menghayati tiap alunan nada lagu yang diputar. Lalu Sasuke berjongkok, sambil memperhatikan secara seksama perempuan di depannya. Kini dia tahu, kalau gadis manis ini memiliki bulu mata lentik dengan gelombang halus yang sempurna. Alis mata kecil tapi jelas terlihat. Kontur wajah tegas tetapi terasa lembut. Serta bibir merah nan ranum.

Namun, dasar Sakura memiliki jiwa puteri; sampai dapat merasakan aura rakyat yang lagi memandang kagum padanya— (oke, ini hanya persepsinya saja— tentang _role_ puteri dan rakyat itu. Ia cuma tidak suka, jika ditatap intens tanpa permisi sedikit pun). Dia mengangkat kelopak mata, kemudian melempar pandangan selidik pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hai ... Sakura!" Sapa Sasuke lebih dulu sambil melambaikan tangan. Mengurangi rasa canggung.

Tangan kiri Sakura, langsung menekan tombol _pause_ di MP3 miliknya setelah melepas satu bulatan _earphone_ di telinga kiri. "Oh ... halo, Sasuke," sahutnya datar.

Ah, tak perlu adegan perkenalan diri, karena mereka sendiri telah mengenal satu sama lain. Sejoli kurang romantis itu terkenal. Mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, sehingga mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain membicarakan Sasuke beserta Sakura.

(Jadi berbagai percakapan tersebut, sampai di kedua telinga masing-masing. Dan mereka sedikit-sedikit mencuri dengar— _penasaran._ Karena ... _hei, siapa sih yang lebih populer dariku?_ Begitu gumam mereka.)

Contoh kelebihan Sakura yang sering dibicarakan, yaitu: kecantikan lewat sikap apa adanya dan penampilan, serta kecerdasan. Sedangkan Sasuke, selain pintar ia memiliki wajah rupawan nan tubuh atletis— terawat baik. Bahkan piawai dalam mengambil hati setiap teman wanitanya.

Lucunya, akibat orang-orang penyuka romansa yang terkesan platonik dan tak menjanjikan tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura diam-diam jadi pasangan khayalan— _setting_ -an penggemar. Walau mereka tidak mempunyai interaksi yang berarti. Manis katanya, jika ditanya mengapa senang memotret mereka, lalu diedit jadi bersama dalam satu foto kemudian disebar pada grup-grup percakapan khusus.

(Andai salah satu dari penggemar mereka di sini, pasti sudah kalap menekan tombol kamera.)

Sasuke berdiri, lalu mendaratkan bokong di samping kiri Sakura yang melihatnya dengan setengah tidak nyaman. "Sakura, kamu enggak ada jam kuliah? Kenapa duduk-duduk di sini?"

"Seharusnya itu jadi kalimatku, Sasuke," jawabnya seraya menghela napas. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Jalan-jalan—" ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke memikirkan kalimat yang pas. "—Tapi pas melihatmu, aku ikut nongkrong."

( _Alasan yang sungguh_ cliché.)

"Ooh." Sakura mengangguk, tanda paham. "Awalnya aku juga sama dengan kamu. Namun ... entah, aku pengin menenangkan diri, terus jadilah seperti ini."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alis akibat ingin tahu. "Menenangkan diri dari apa?"

"Sakit hati."

"Karena?"

Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Bola mata hijaunya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Aku tak tahu bahwa kamu tipe orang yang mudah penasaran. Berbeda dengan bisik-bisik temanku."

"Jangan percaya terhadap pembicaraan orang-orang, sebelum kamu melihatnya sendiri," Sasuke membalas.

"Berarti ... fakta jika kamu telah berpacaran juga bohong?"

Sasuke langsung tergelak. "Apa-apaan gosip itu? Dusta! Sungguh sebuah dusta, Sakura. Aku bahkan baru menyukai seseorang."

"Kalau begitu ... aku ada kesempatan, kan?" Sakura bertanya. Nada gemetar terselip di setiap kata-katanya. Bahagia. Perasaan bahagianya ingin membuncah.

"Ya, ada kesempatan, kok," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Silakan." Sasuke berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans_ -nya yang terkena guguran daun-daun pohon. "Lagi pula, aku telah jatuh hati padamu."

* * *

 **Hai! Hallo! :)**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiksi di _fandom_ ini. Salam kenal!**

 **Ah, yah, maaf jika tulisannya terkesan kaku atau apalah. Ini hasil berjuang melawan WB dan kesedihan setelah pembagian nilai ujian kemarin -_-**


End file.
